She Took Away The One I Love
by maddiethurowthealchemist
Summary: Kyoya loves Tamaki, and Tamaki doesn't know. He's blinded by his obsession with Haruhi and then something happens, and he realizes he needs Kyoya more than ever. TamakixHaruhi, one sided KyoTama that becomes official KyoTama. WARNINGS: Eventual Yaoi, Character death, and Swearing. Long one-shot. Please R&R! Rated T for warnings.


A/N: I was sleeping, and I came up with this and I had to write it. It didn't turn out as great as I thought. All my fanfictions suck. I hope you enjoy and please read and review. Also, if you would like, I will pst a second version of the story and or an alternate ending. This is a really long one-shot. A Song that goes good with this FanFiction is A Little Fall Of Rain (Les Miserables, movie sountrack or musical, although I prefer the movie version.)

Title: She Took Away The One I Love

Summary: Kyoya is in love with Tamaki, and Tamaki doesn't know. Tamaki on the other hand, is obsessed with Haruhi, and Haruhi loves him back. Tamaki was blind and completely oblivious until something happens, and he then realizes, he needs Kyoya more than ever.

WARNINGS: TamakixHaruhi for awhile with one sided KyoyaxTamaki, but then KyoyaxTamaki. Also swearing and an accident. You were warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did...you don't want to know. XD

I forgot, whoops. The italics are the characters thoughts unless it is a flashback.

I was never really one to become jealous. It's just...she took away the one I love. "She" is referring to Haruhi. She loves Tamaki just like he loves her. I don't want **anyone **to touch him. Ever. Whether it be a man or a woman, I don't want to see it. Whenever Haruhi is around, (which is usually all day) I try to keep my cool and not snap. It's getting too hard to contain anymore. I'll admit it. I'm protective and jealous. I have known Tamaki and loved Tamaki longer than her. She took Tamaki, my best friend and the one I love away. But not only did she take him away, she took my life and heart with her as well.

Tamaki and Haruhi are sitting on the couch together, hands intertwined. _That could be me holding your hand. _"I love you, Haruhi." I hear Tamaki say. It starts to echo in my mind, and it's making me furious. _Tamaki, why can't that be my name you say, instead? Why can't it be me you say you love? _And now, the part that pisses me off the most. Tamaki and Haruhi are now kissing and holding each other. I **really **want to pull them apart, punch Haruhi, and take Tamaki away, but I have to refrain from that. I start to grab my textbooks and computer and put them in my bag, and start to exit the room when I hear:

"Kyoya, where are you going?" Tamaki asks, and I refuse to look at him, so he doesn't see the tears forming in my eyes. "I'm leaving, Tamaki. You deserve your privacy." I say, trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "But, Mon Ami-" "I said I'm leaving, Tamaki." I say, coldly. I run through the halls, and tears start to fall, and they do not stop. "You oblivious idiot..." I whisper.

I run and get in my car, and sit there for a few minutes, continuing to cry. Rain comes down hard on my windshield, and the "I love you" Tamaki said to her resonates in my mind. I've made it clear I love him. He's so oblivious and blinded by his love- no, it's more of an obsession than love. I should've known he was never mine to have or never mine to love, hold, and kiss. Little does he know, he's killing me inside.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tamaki?" I asked him. "Hm?" he looked up at me, his beautiful violet irises looking into my dull, cold eyes. Damn, he is adorable. "Are you in love with Haruhi?" I asked. "Why do you ask, Mon Ami?" he asked. "I just want to know is all." Wow. That was the worst excuse ever! Damn it, Kyoya! Pull yourself together! "Yes, I do." he said. "Who do you love, Kyoya?" he asked me. "You." I whispered in a barely audible voice. "What was that? I couldn't hear you. Speak up, Kyoya." Tamaki said. "Nothing, Tamaki. Just forget I ever said anything."_

_(End of flashback)_

"I love you! Damn you, Tamaki! Why can't I fall out of love with you?" I ask myself. _Because he's perfect. _

_(Flashback)_

"_Mon Ami! I have something to tell you!" Tamaki exclaimed. "What is it, Tamaki?" I asked. "Haruhi and I are dating now!" he exclaimed again. Why, Tamaki? I don't want her to touch you. I can't bring myself to be happy for you. "Bye, Tamaki." I said, starting to leave. "Ne, Kyoya, where are you going?" he asked. "It doesn't matter. You can be alone with her now." I said, hurt clearly in my voice. And with that, I left._

_(End of flashback)_

I start to drive home, with all of these thoughts racing through my head. Everything is blurred by rain and tears. "Tamaki, Your killing me and I still love you..." I say. I know it's dangerous for me to drive in this state, but I honestly could give a fuck less. My world is nothing without Tamaki. "Tamaki, if I'm to get into an accident, I know you won't care. Just know I love you. I know right now you are with her, and don't care about me. I'll be dead and you have her. You never needed me." I say, and then, the car slid and a car was coming towards the drivers seat, and it's too late. Everything has become darkness.

(Tamaki's POV, Awhile after the accident)

"I love you." Haruhi says to me, shaking from the thunder outside. "I love you, too." And with that, I kiss her and hold her like she's the only person that matters. She is the best thing in my life, and the most important person. No one can replace her. It can't be anyone but her. I pull away and hold her close. "I'll always protect you." I say, and she just nods. Before anything else could happen, the phone rings. The number was unknown, but I still pick up.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hi, is this Tamaki Suoh?" a woman asks. "Yes, this is him." I say. "You are friends with Kyoya Ootori, right? I wanted to make sure I have the right number." she says. _What the hell is going on? _"Yes, I am. What happened?" I ask, slightly concerned. "Tamaki, I am very sorry to inform you that Kyoya has gotten into a terrible car crash." she says. My eyes widen, and I panic. _No...Not Kyoya! Not Mon Ami! He can't die! _"What?! How did it happen?!" I exclaim, scared as hell. "Please calm down, Mr. Suoh. It appears Kyoya's car slid and the other car came towards the drivers seat, and it instantly hit him. He is severely injured." she states, calmly. _HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ACT THIS CALM?! _"Tamaki, what's going on?" Haruhi asks, but I ignore her. I stay silent for a few moments trying to take it all in. "Mr. Suoh, are you there?" she asks. "I-Is he going to make it...?" I ask, quietly, the tears that begged to drop from my eyes finally fell. "We aren't sure. But you can come visit him." she says. "I'll be there soon." I say, and hang up. "Tamaki, what-" before Haruhi could finish, I was running out to my car.

I start the car and panic. _I need to get there faster! What if he dies? What if he's already dead?! He can't die! _I drive and drive and after what seems like years, I reach the hospital. I run in in my school uniform, getting wet but I don't care. I run up to the reception desk and they direct me to Kyoya's room. "Thank you." I say to the nurse, and she smiles and shuts the door. He's so lifeless. He has cords hooked up to him and cuts and bruises. "Kyoya...wake up." I whisper, but he doesn't move. "Kyoya. I'm so sorry. I want you to wake up! Please!" I cry, and still, no reaction.

(Kyoya's POV)

I wake up and find myself in a hospital room, and my head aches and I feel nauseous. _Why am I not dead...?_ I look over to see Tamaki sleeping in a chair. _Why is he here?! _"Tamaki...?" I ask. He immediately snaps his eyes open and looks at me. "Kyoya! I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!" Tamaki says loudly. "You are the most important thing in my life and no one can replace you." Tamaki says. "Tamaki, you don't mean it. You have said that to Haruhi." I state. "I know, but this made me realize how much-" "Just...shut up. I need to tell you something." I say, and he nods. "In all honesty, this happened because of you. I have loved you for years, and you were oblivious all of the times I made it obvious. You were so blinded by your obsession with Haruhi. She stole you away from me. I don't want anyone else touching you or having you. You have been killing me inside, and yet, I still love you." I say, starting to cry. I have never cried in front of Tamaki before.

He looks at me wide eyed and he moves to the side of my bed. I wrap my weak arms around his neck and kiss him. Only a few seconds into our kiss, my arms give out and I fall backwards onto the bed. I try to prop myself up with my elbows, and I can't even hold myself up. "Your so weak, Mon Amour..." Tamaki says sadly to me. "Tamaki, come here." I say, moving over so he can lay next to me. I shift on my side and face him. "Tamaki, we both know how weak I am right now." I say, and he nods sadly. "I'm not going to make it, Tamaki." I say, smiling sadly at him. "N-No, Kyoya, don't say that. You will live. I won't let you die!" he says, his beautiful violet eyes shining with tears. "Tamaki, sadly, reality doesn't work that way. I feel my body giving up as we speak. Tamaki, do me a favor, and sleep with me tonight. I want to die with the one I love by my side." I whisper, holding his hand.

(Tamaki's POV)

"Tamaki, do me a favor and sleep with me tonight. I want to die with the one I love by my side." Kyoya says to me. "Kyoya, you won't die..." I say. "Tamaki, the doctors and I know I won't make it through tonight. I can die in peace now that I have you to hold me. I get to spend my last moments together with you. No matter where I go when I die, I'll always protect you, and I'll always love you." he says to me. I lose it and kiss him softly. We then both start to doze off and fall asleep.

I wake up to the thunder and the rain pelting the windows. I move on my side and see Kyoya, the one I love. "Kyoya?" I ask. No movement. I put my head to his chest. No breathing. No heartbeat. He really is gone. "I love you, Mon Amour..rest peacefully." I say, crying and kissing him one last time. "I will see you again someday. Kyoya, promise. Promise you'll wait for me. See you again, Mon Amour."

_"The truth that once was spoken...to love another person is to see the face of God. -Victor Hugo (From __**Epilogue from Les Miserables**__)_

_I don't feel any pain, A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now. You're here, that's all I need to know. And you will keep me safe, and you will hold me close, And the rain will make the flowers grow. -Victor Hugo (From __**A Little Fall Of Rain from Les Miserables, sung by Eponine**__)_

A/N: Please read and review! Tell me if you want a FanFiction of the funeral and tell me what you think! A Little Fall Of Rain goes great with this story. You can listen to the musical version or the version from the Les Miserables movie. I think the 2 quotes at the end go well with this. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!

-Maddie


End file.
